User blog:LuisAngel01/CLC: Format!
Hi everyone! Today I would like to show you the format for the first edition of the tournament, this tournament will be based mainly on a format of leagues, ie round robbin format, promotion and degradation system, the characters will be divided according to results in previous tournaments, etc. The characters in turn will be divided between Flipline Customers, Fan Customers and Special Customers, it should be noted that there will be no distinction between male and female customers. The Flipline Customers will be divided into six leagues, 5 with 20 customers and one with 15 customers. The leagues are named from A to F. The best customers will be in the League A, while the worst will be in the League F. To obtain how the characters will be distributed in the six leagues will be taken into account the results obtained on the Customers Grand Tournament 2017. Below is the tables of which characters will participate in which league (the customers are listed in alphabetical order): The leagues with 20 Customers will be divided into 4 groups and each group will have 5 customers and the League F will have 3 groups of 5 customers, the groups will be drawn so there will be variation between the groups during each edition. As noted by the characters who have not participated in any tournament, they automatically remained in League F, as they do not yet have a standard to define which league to belong to. While the Fan Customers will be divided into five leagues each with exactly 32 Fan Customers. The leagues are named from A to E. The best customers will be in the League A, while the worst will be in the League E. To obtain how the characters will be distributed in the five leagues will be taken into account the results obtained on the Customers Grand Tournament 2017, the Fandom Customers Tournament 2017 and the Fandom Customers Tournament 2018 Qualifiers. Below is the tables of which characters will participate in which league (the customers are listed in alphabetical order): All the leagues will be divided into 4 groups and each group will have 8 customers, as with the Flipline Customers, the Fan Customers will be drawn and there will be variables for each edition. Among the Fan Customers who have not participated in a tournament previously, some were chosen randomly to be part of the League D, while the rest make up the entire League E. Finally, the Special Customers, will only participate 14. Although, I still do not show the 5 Spacial Customers hidden among the badges of the wiki. They will be part along with the 9 already known from the list of participating Special Customers. They will be divided into two groups of 7 customers. Now comes the interesting, how will be the distribution of pleaces for the Customer Grand Tournament 2018. The 64 pleaces will be divided in this way. 12 pleaces will be for the Customers League Championship Winter 2018 and Spring 2018 (with both 24 in total) and 40 for the Customers Grand Tournament 2018 Qualifiers. For the Customers League Championship the pleaces will be distributed in this way: * Flipline Customers: 6 pleaces * Fan Customers: 5 pleaces * Special Customers: 1 pleace The number of pleaces is per edition, and because it is limited I planned to make a new tournament that subsists the Customers Grand Tournament in which those who do not manage to be in CGT participate but are good enough to participate in that tournament. But the tournament is still in planning, so it is not yet time to reveal anything. The winner of each group will advance to a play-off from semi-finals per league to Flipline Customers, for Fandom Customers will advance the best two of each group to a play-off from quarter-finals, and the Special Customers the best two of each group will advance to a play-off from semi-finals. The winner of each league will be the one who qualifies for Customer Grand Tournament 2018. That's all for now! Stay tuned for more about Customers League Championship! Sincerely/Sinceramente/Cordialement, Category:Blog posts